Love MMADly
by DaftPenguinofDoom
Summary: This story has it all! Love! excitement! Adventure! Jealosy! Chaos! MMAD flirting and more! Our favorite MMAD couple on a whirlwind adventure!


(A/N:Alright all you MMAD fans out there... the moment you've all been waiting for. I have been working on this for ages but am very lazy so never got it out here... there may be a few inconsistancies with books and times etc. But hey! This is my fan fic! So review and tell me if you like it... umm yeah don't sue anyone cuz I gots 2000 penguins behind me that need to be cared for... they need the fish!... and you don't! Umm... this fic is not half as comical as I am... I'm just a little giddy right now because I am so nervous about this fic... this fic is my baby that I have (as I told you before) been working on for months... ugg! DAFTY! ENOUGH WITH THE TALK! alright alright! sit back, relax and enjoy the ride)

"Dumbledore!"

The handsome 7th year snapped up in his seat soliciting giggles and stifled laughter from his classmates. He was obviously flustered.

"Hmm? Wha…? Yes sir… er… no?"

More laughter.

"I was asking…" he said looking sternly at his class, "what the difference in wrist movements between transforming inanimate objects to animate objects and transforming inanimate objects into another inanimate object,"

"…er…"

"Come Albus," he said cutting off his student, "That is a simple third year question. 5 pts from Gryffindor and Dumbledore, try to pay attention… Dumbledore?"

But he was not paying attention. He was staring dreamily at the girl with at the black haired beauty sitting in front of him.

The disgruntled teacher walked to his desk and wrapped his wand on the desk.

"DUMBLEDORE!"

Now everyone in the class stared at him and with a swish of hair she was, too. And there she was, green, beautiful eyes with a stern expression, impressive high cheekbones. Her soft black hair reached to her waist. She looked impressive as the Gryffindor badge contrasted with the emerald green robes she wore under her standard school robes.

"If you cannot pay attention in advanced transfiguration, then I shall give you a detention. And if I catch you at it again, I shall remove you from class!"

He swallowed softly, "yessir."

Satisfied at his response to the punishment, the teacher walked away from the desk, "As I was saying…"

She was still looking at him. He gave her a timid grin, but she did not return it. Instead, she gave him a stern frown.

"Really!" she said under her breath in an exasperated voice and turned back around.

He grinned wider.

"For the head of Ravenclaw, Professor Dippet can be mean can't he?" he said catching up with the girl at the end of class.

"I haven't the faintest clue as to what you are referring to Albus Dumbledore," She said irritated, flipping her hair away from her face so she could look at him, "And I would prefer that you not stare at me in class."

"What?"

"Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about."

"How did you know?"

"Please Dumbledore," She said rolling her eyes, "As if I couldn't figure it out. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to eat lunch,"

He stopped and stared, astounded, as she kept walking, her velvet hair swishing from side to side. He caught up with her once again.

"I already knew all that stuff… basic anima…"

She stopped abruptly and gave him a glowering stare. Though he was much taller than her, he felt terribly small.

"If you know, then you should do fine on the test next Thursday,"

"Test? Well,…"

"Yes, test! If you had been paying attention, Dumbledore, then you would have known," she said irritably and stalked off towards the Great Hall.

He stayed a close distance behind her as he followed her grumbling to himself, "Her and that temper,"

He entered the Great Hall, grateful that it was lunch time. Lunch had already appeared and people had their books out and were feverishly doing homework as they munched on sandwiches and the like, getting back into the swing of things after the summer holidays.

He took a seat next to Pomfrey and helped himself to some food.

He sighed, "Jonny, when is she ever going to let up on that cold front of hers?"

"Huh? Oh…" he said looking up from his potions book, fork in hand, "Minerva? As soon as you stop following her in hot pursuit."

He looked down the table to where she sat, "How can I not follow her in hot pursuit? Look at her! She's gorgeous," he sighed.

"Watch it there, Romeo! And get your elbow out of the mustard,"

"What? Oh!" he said looking down to wipe the yellow off his sleeve, "Excuse me…" he said getting up to go to the restroom to clean off his sleeve. He barely noticed as he brushed past a boy leaning placidly on the doorjamb of the hall.

He was tall also, this boy. He had an olive completion and black hair that was smoothed down according to the Muggle fashion of the day and parted strictly down the middle. He was very immaculate about his grooming. Everything was precise and clean. His eyes were black and stared into the hall vacantly. He usually wore this vacant expression even though most of the time he was deep in thought. Often, even his close friends could not tell his emotions. He did not usually answer when called unless he wanted to, and he was no one to be stepped on or over. He was reclusive, but had power among his few friends. His hands were shoved deep in his pockets. A hand reached over his shoulder. It was small, white and slender.

"Hello, Malade," he said without turning around and without emotion.

"How did you know it was me?" she said slinking her hand around his chest from the side, pulling him into a sideways hug which he did not return.

"I only have suspicions, besides, no one touches me anyway… I really don't know why you bother," he said with that steady, soft monotone voice.

"Mmm," she said nuzzling his arm, "What are you thinking about?"

"Not about you,"

She let him go upset, "Why not?"

He shrugged.

"Why don't you go entertain Black?"

She stuck her lower lip out in a pout, "Brutus doesn't mean anything to me Whill…"

"Leave me alone,"

"I despise you!" she said in positive disgust.

He followed the blond head to the Slythrin table where she sat down and buried her head in her arms with his eyes. Then he went back to staring at the Gryffindor table where sat an attractive girl with long black hair and green eyes.

"Oy! Minerva!"

He had run into her as she was leaving the transfiguration room and accidentally knocking the books from her hands.

"Oh!" she said surprised, "Albus!"

She said bending over to retrieve her books.

"Hello! I was just… here, allow me…" he said bending over also to pick up her parchment and pens that littered the ground.

"It's quite alright Albus, I can do this on my own!" she said with a tinge of anger in her voice.

"No really! I insist…"

"Honestly!" she said finally as he handed her books to her and she straightened, "I'm perfectly capable of picking up my own school supplies, thank you very much!"

"I know… I was just being…" he looked at her suddenly, "What were you doing in Transfiguration? I thought we already…"

"Umm… never mind that… I had a few questions to ask…"

"Really? A smart girl like you with questions about transfiguration?" He asked, eyebrow raised.

"It would be best, Dumbledore, to keep your nose out of other people's business," she said curtly, "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to be late for potions."

And with that, she walked swiftly towards the dungeons.

"Oh!" he said in sudden realization and ran off towards the divination tower.


End file.
